


Debating the Voices Within

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 23 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://celeria.livejournal.com/profile">celeria</a>'s prompt of <i>Tom Riddle/Dumbledore/Voldemort: memory, sparks, death</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Debating the Voices Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeria/gifts).



> Written on 23 May 2006 in response to [celeria](http://celeria.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Tom Riddle/Dumbledore/Voldemort: memory, sparks, death_.

Tom was no more than a memory, but Albus still felt the boy's impatient mouth in dreams that flew like sparks from his conscience lest they cause his moral death.

_I never should have allowed him to . . . it was wrong_.

_He was so needy, then. It seemed harmless enough at the time._

_No_!

_Liar_!

_You knew. You_ knew . . . .

The look in "Voldemort's" eyes at the Ministry, well, Albus had seen this night exactly what his self-absorbed tendencies had wrought.

_It is pure arrogance to believe you alone are responsible_! 

"But more foolish to be humble, I think."

_You foolish child_.


End file.
